1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to window panes and particularly window panes including ornamental patterns composed of clusters of beveled glass plates having standardized connecting strips which connect clusters together to form said pattern.
2. Background Discussion
Ornamental windows are used in many applications. One form of ornamental window consists of a window pane including flat plates of glass combined with ornamental clusters of strips of beveled glass plates. Typically these clusters include individual beveled pieces of glass in the form of leaves, teardrops, flower petals, and other ornamental shapes. They are joined together by a strip of lead and tin alloy called "came". This came has an H-shaped cross-section and the edges of the individual ornamental pieces are placed in the adjoining sockets provided by the came.
Clusters of individual beveled glass pieces are sold in packages and typically they cost a hundred dollars or more per package. Designers select from a variety of sources these individual clusters and place them into the window pane which they are constructing. Currently, these designers are limited to the selection of clusters provided by the manufacturers. Designers must select the cluster to fit within the dimensions of the window pane they are constructing. Consequently, the current state of the art provides clusters which are high cost and of limited selection.